The success of a toy is measured by how effectively it is able to capture and engage a child's/user's imagination and/or engage the user in an activity that stimulates the user's senses. Some toys are additionally configured to stimulate a user's sense of coordination when using the toy. Projectile toys are known in the art, and examples of these are generally configured in the form of a gun that is designed to shoot foam projectiles.
While such projectile toys are useful for engaging the user and for helping to develop the user's sense of coordination and/or accuracy during play, the projectile itself when deployed does not operate to stimulate the user's visual and/or audible senses. Largely, the projectile is configured in the form of a foam cylinder that may or may not have a contact end that is configured to provide some type of effect when it comes into contact with an intended target, e.g., configured with an end that sticks and releasably attaches to the intended target. While this projectile feature is one that provides a user with some sense of feedback regarding the user's accuracy or coordination in trying to hit the intended target, it does nothing else in terms of visually and/or audibly stimulating the user during play.
It is, therefore, desired that launchable projectiles be configured in a manner that when launched operates to stimulates a number of the user's senses in addition to developing the user's sense of coordination and accuracy. It is further desired that launchers be developed in a manner that operates to facilitate launching of the projectiles in a manner calculated to assist the projectiles in displaying their engineered features.